


Miscommunication

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Miscommunication, These oblivious babies, Yikes, why can't we just talk to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir were great partners. They worked in sync to save the day. But that's all they were, partners.Chat Noir doesn't quite understand what Ladybug is saying when she says she "isn't looking for a boyfriend."And Ladybug doesn't understand why they keep going on almost dates.





	Miscommunication

Chat Noir knelt down on one knee in front of Ladybug. In his arms was a single rose. "M'Ladybug. I love you." 

"i love you too, but..." She took the rose. "Chat, this is really sweet, but seriously-"

"I know that we would never work out. It's too good to be true. I just want you to know how I feel." He smiled. "You don't have to feel the same way."

"It's not that I don't feel the same way.."

"Oh?"

"I do.. it's just complicated..you know?"

"Not really. I mean, bugaboo. You've always been the only one for me."

"I mean, there's two guys I love."

"I have some competition?"

"And both you and Adrien are the most incredible people-"

"Adrien Agreste?" His voice was weak.

"Yeah." Her voice was quiet.

Then he smirked. "You definitely have a type. Tall, blonde, incredibly handsome..."

"Shut up." She elbowed him. "And I'm stressed with everything right now."

"That's okay. I've got a lot going on with school and akuma. Its almost too much."

"I'm glad you get it kitty." She smiled.

"Of course."

"And I'm just not really looking for a boyfriend right now."

"No I totally get that." He took a step back. "I'm fine with that."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He tilted his head.

"You've always seemed invested in my love life. But you're fine if I don't want a boyfriend."

"I mean I get it." He mumbles something under his breath. 

"What?"

"Well... it'd be kinda weird if you were looking for a boyfriend."

"What? Why?"

"Because you already have me."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You know what I mean, minou."

"I do?" He really didn't. Adrichat was getting a lot of mixed signals... but also was pretty sure that she had said they were dating? The whole situation was confusing. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow bugaboo."

"See you chaton." 

He blushed. There she went with the nicknames, trying to make him all flustered...

And it was working.


End file.
